Dancing in the Rain
by HorseStar1
Summary: One-shot - Rapunzel hasn't gotten to go out in the rain before, and much to Eugene's displeasure, awakens him for the event.


**Sort of a humorish take on rain and Rapunzel - I've seen them dance in the rain, or sit in the rain, or something, but I wanted to do my own version.  
**

**I seriously _just _watched this movie, and well...yeah. I liked it. :D**

**Please review for Rapunzel? She tends to get very excited over things, and would like it...;)  
**

**I don't own Tangled, by the way.**

**HorseStar**

"Eugene, guesswhatguesswhat?" In a quick motion, the former blonde threw open the thick wooden door that led to Eugene's room, and promptly paraded in.

Because of his years as Flynn Rider, Eugene was a light sleeper; he was a former thief. But he was also a late sleeper by nature, much of the time preferring to work at night, and many days he had slept odd and random hours or gone without sleep at all.

Of course, the lost-but-now-found princess challenged that.

Pretending to still be asleep and hoping that the girl would leave, Eugene silently groaned and pressed his face into the pillow. Didn't she know anything about privacy?

"Eugene!" She demanded, and he relented. No, she did not - it was his job to help her become accustomed to people - surprisingly, her social skills weren't terrible, for most loved her - and get to know the world.

Except he sort of liked the job, much more than he'd admit, because, well...he had died for her. Didn't that say everything?

He sighed and rolled over, looked into Rapunzel's bright green eyes, and then looked her over quickly. Bare feet, wide awake and ready for the day, with a green _chameleon _resting on her shoulder. "Guess what?" She cried again.

"What?" He finally asked.

"It's _raining_!" She cried excitedly, dancing over to the window.

He just stared; she had gone and woken him up for that? "Great! Thanks for the forecast...good night." He rolled back over, but did not close his eyes; he didn't really want to hurt her over this, but he doubted that his words would. He figured she'd protest in some way or another, and that she did.

By so kindly grasping his arm and yanking him off the bed, where he tumbled in a heap with a loud, "HEY!"

Rapunzel merely danced over to the window and threw open the shutters, allowing the room to flood (mild exaggeration, Eugene would allow, but _still_). "Rapunzel, it's raining?" He said without thinking as he went to close the window, "And if you haven't noticed, you're flooding my room."

"I know it's raining, I just _told _you so, isn't it great?"

He stared at her in a mixture of amusement and shock, and said, in a Flynn-Riderish voice, "Tell me you've see rain before."

She looked at him if he had asked if she was breathing, "Well, yeah, but I haven't gotten to dance in it! Are you coming?"

No. He was not.

Rain was wet, cold, wet, and...just, no.

He looked at her with that flat expression he'd worn before he'd said, "Fine, I'll take you to see the lanterns."

"No smolders." Rapunzel said.

"Too charming for you?" Eugene asked, holding his hand out and looking it over casually.

Rapunzel thought he was serious and remarked, "No. It's weird." Before saying, "Please dance with me?" In the rain. Yeah. He just so loved that idea, and she'd told him his smolders were weird - she was a little quirky herself, but Eugene never told her so. Hmph.

Definitely another off day.

"You've got nothing to hold over my head today." He informed her. "I don't have much need for that satchel." He smiled airily down at her.

Rapunzel smirked, and the frog made a whirring sound on her shoulder, looking simply quite stern with him. The girl suggested, "Frying pan?" Though both were quite aware her days of frying pan-knock-outs, at least with Eugene, were over. Scratch that - most were probably safe from her iron weapon - she had the uncanny knack to befriend everyone, including the pub thugs and a violent horse, much to Eugene's suprise.

She then planted her very small fists on her hips and glared upwards at him, and he crossed his arms and looked down at her. To a casual observer, Eugene would appear bored.

Anyone could imagine what happened next; Eugene threw his hands in the air and relented, "Fine!"

The girl's eyes widened as though she had truly expected him to refuse her. "Really?" She exclaimed, clapping her hands once and bouncing on the balls of her feet, "Yay!" She commenced to take off, out of the room, and through the corridors of the castle whereas Eugene followed at more reasonable paced.

The frog on her shoulder looked thoroughly pleased, and Eugene scowled at it, because it seemed to enjoy Eugene's discomfort when it came to his mistress's wants.

But the frog looked none-too-pleased when Rapunzel threw open the castle doors and dashed out into the rain, twirling as she did so. "Look, Pascal!" She splashed through a puddle, and Eugene took her distraction as a way to seek cover from the onslaught on water.

Pascal croaked out a sound, and she said, "Oh, it's just water. Isn't it just amazing?" She held her arms out towards the sky as though welcoming the rain and twirled in it again, seemingly forgetting Eugene.

The man wasn't paying attention as he sought a dry spot, and when he finally turned back to the princess, he was watching her blissfully dance much as she'd done when he'd first taken her to the kingdom. For a moment, he was startled as he watched her leap about, though puddles. Then, he smiled unconsciously and leaned against the wall.

She threw back her head and laughed gleefully as she felt the water drops land on her cheeks, and he glanced at her bare feet and shook his head, hiding his grin. He wouldn't admit it, but her bare feet were endearing.

Crap. Flynn Rider didn't talk like that...but he wasn't really Flynn anymore. Nah - Flynn and Eugene were different, but the same. Flynn hid Eugene's weaknesses, but that didn't mean that Eugene wasn't prone to Flynn's more sarcastic moment. Of course, Flynn didn't find the dancing princess quite so interesting, whereas Eugene was sort of captivated by it.

She turned towards him at that moment, and beckoned him in, "Oh, come on. We never even started that dance on my birthday."

He smiled crookedly as he took her hand in his and walked into the miserable rain - somehow, she didn't make it so miserable, though, with her talk of it being so amazing - and the he danced with her. They splashed in puddles, and eventually, he was laughing with her.

This lasted until the sun peeked through the clouds, and Rapunzel looked conflicted. The soaked princess didn't know if to rejoice because the sun had appeared, or be disappointed that the rain dance had come to an end.

"Hey, Blondie." Eugene nudged her, and she turned towards him, eyes wide. He pointed to the sky, and she looked at the sight, amazed.

"What...?"

"It's a double rainbow," He explained, knowing she hadn't seen them doubled, perhaps having seen the singular one in the past.

She nodded emphatically and said to her frog, "Pascal, look!" The chameleon promptly turned into the array of colors displayed for them, and Eugene looked at it, amused. She turned to Eugene, beaming, "Now I'm gonna study rainbows. I need to figure out what makes them."

He grinned back, sticking his hands in his pockets, and shrugged.

The very wet pair just looked at each other for a long moment, before heading in for lunch.

Afterwards, Rapunzel found a book on rainbows and found out what she could, and then informed Eugene all about them. He preferred not knowing, but humored her anyways (as it seemed most of the time, he was left without choice in that department...)


End file.
